Ivy White
Ivy White is a season regular of Season 1 of The Magiclicas. She is portrayed by BlossomGaming. Ivy is close friends with Melissa. Her special power is botanical communication and plant manipulation. Biography Ivy is a Magiclica with botanical powers. She has the ability to control and manipulate plants. She is quite outgoing and personable, although she has a feud with Kaya; she is also good friends with Melissa and Quinston. Ivy first has a rough start with Melissa- in trying to urge her to ask out a boy to the winter formal, she accidentally tells Melissa to ask out Quinston, who Melissa did not know was gay and she was publicly rejected. Ivy find Melissa the next day and traps her in a leaf box to apologize to her friend. They make up, and have a very close friendship. When Ivy finds out that Quinston is seeing a Spero, she tells him it is not a good ideas and that Kai is dangerous. She follows them to their date and tells Kai to back off from Quinston. During this time, Reina shoots Ivy with a dart filled with a mind control potion. When the Spero attempt to break into the school to steal the White Stone on Valentines, they activate this mind control potion and cause Ivy to go on a rampage. Quinston, Chase, Kaya, and LuLu band together to cue Ivy. She does not remember what happened, but when she returns to her senses she finds it Chase who saved her, and she develops a crush on him. In episode 114, "Hero," Ivy admits her crush to Chase and kisses him. On a request from Melissa, Chase agrees to start going out with Ivy. Ivy invites Chase to help greet the Kroutyce exchange students, where Chase and Casey meet for the first time in the show. She feels somewhat confused and slightly hurt that he never mentioned having a twin brother. In the ''Descendants ''special, Ivy plays Evie. In episode 19, "Ways to be Wicked," Ivy finds out from Casey that Chase doesn't really like her, and that he likes Melissa and whether she denies it or not, she might like him back. Ivy confronts Melissa, who silently admits to the accusation. Ivy storms off and takes some time to think about this development, before deciding that their friendships are not worth being upset over and she and Melissa make up during their cover performance in episode 20, "You and Me." In the finale, Ivy makes some basic potions in the Everston Garden with Chase, Quinston, and Kai. She offers Chase a potion before realizing that he is going to cast "corpo libero" ("free body" in Latin). After he leaves she and Quinston are attacked by Reina, who continously negates her and Quinston's attempts to fight before Kai steps in and Ivy shoots Reina with a tranquilizer. She then bears witness to the Kaiston kiss scene before breaking it up and heading to the White Stone Festival with a disappointed Quinston. She and Quinston confront Ichiro, but are quickly beaten and incapacitated by several demone scuro-type spells. They miss out on most of the action, and only come back to their senses after Chase and Ichiro are dead. In season 2, Ivy is helping prepare for Chase's funeral. She and Quinston talk to LuLu before meeting everyone at the diner to discuss plans. At the funeral, she says some things about Chase and breaks up the argument with Ebony when LuLu arrives to say some things. While consoling LuLu, she reveals that she has proof that Kaya is not the black robed figure with some voicemails Kaya sent her that night. Ivy asks her father for a lawyer to defend Kaya, but he promptly denies helping her and tells Ivy that she will have to pay for a lawyer herself. Later, Ivy and Quinston are at the diner when Felicia, the diner's head waitress is firing a worker for slacking off. Felicia says that she doesn't understand why teenagers can't keep a job here and that it's a good job, giving Ivy the idea to start working there to pay for the lawyer. Personality Ivy is a very confident, sassy, self-assured girl. She cares greatly about her friends and will go to great lengths to help them when they need it. She is sometimes a little stubborn and hot-headed, but she quickly calms down and evalutates the situation from a reasonable perspective. She is very passionate about what she believes in, whether that be plants or her friends or justice. Behind the scenes * Blossom stated that she "is NOT confident, like Ivy", revealed in "☀The Magiclicas ��| Get to know Ivy and Jax!." * Both Ivy and Blossom are sassy in their own ways. -"☀The Magiclicas ��| Get to know Ivy and Jax!." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}